


Return of the Wonder Twins

by RADarlinge



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, lotr - Fandom
Genre: Bisexuality, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love, Multi, Polygamy, Transdimensional travel, i can’t believe I wrote this, just for fun, this is Not Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 06:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RADarlinge/pseuds/RADarlinge
Summary: Best friends and heart sisters, Lisa and Karen live ordinary lives after their divorces. That is, until one day... when they are pulled into Middle Earth.{{THIS IS NOT CANON!!! you have been warned}}





	1. A weekend away... far, far away. Say what?

**Author's Note:**

> This is an unfinished work, but it is long and a fun and quirky journey. Totally not canon. Far far from it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, as much as I had fun writing it. 
> 
> Not sure how many chapters there are yet, as I am gonna break it into manageable chunks. 
> 
> I’ll even post the deleted scene that I LOVE so much. Muahahahahaha! 
> 
> Feel free to comment! I don’t bite... hard. XD
> 
> -Rose

“Ok babe, I will talk to you later.” I said as I hurried down the street. 

Karen’s voice on the other end of the phone was cheery as she replied, “Don’t forget to pick up some popcorn before you head over tonight. We have got to nail down some points for the mushroom scene.” 

I chuckled, “Will do! After the week I’ve had I am ready for a good all night storyboarding session.” 

The snort was loud enough to get a few looks as I paused next to a group of people waiting to cross the busy intersection. “Yeah, you are preaching to the choir sister. Ok well I will see you in a couple hours then. I need to go for my walk. Love you heart-sis.”

“Love you too. I’ll be there at 7ish. Bye!” I hung up the phone, pausing as I did so to get my bearings. 

I was three blocks from home. I turned down a side alley to cut across to the small grocery store to grab the popcorn. 

Shortly, bag in hand, I walked quickly toward home. I climbed the stairs to my apartment. I giggled a little to myself, I called my tiny space at the top of a three story building my flet, after the tree-homes in Lothlorien. 

After three years of living there I was still happily single. I had no intention of ever being under the thumb of a man again. Though in my most secret thoughts I had to admit I missed the sex. Ah well that’s what toys and my writing was for. 

I opened the door and stepped into my version of an Elven domicile. Gauzy wall hangings of soft pastel hung everywhere, cushions and low tables filled the floor and there was greenery everywhere. Once I had learned that most plants needed to be spritzed and left alone, my thumb had turned green. 

I walked into the bedroom, peeling off my work uniform. Tossing it into the hamper I donned a tunic of soft teal linen and pants that were more breeches than pants of a fawn brown. I pulled my hair from its bun and allowed the long spiral to fall over my shoulder. 

After brushing it smooth, braiding it so that it at least had some sort of confinement, I went to my desk. I gathered everything I needed into my satchel. I looked around trying to think if I was forgetting something. 

Deciding that I had everything I grabbed my purse, satchel and the all-important popcorn and headed out the door. Skipping lightly down the stairs I walked back out into the evening sun. My car was parked in its spot behind the building and soon I was speeding along the road out of the town center toward the small house that Karen had bought with her divorce settlement money. 

My money was still sitting in a bank account accumulating interest. I considered again what to do with the largish sum that sat there. I wasn’t at all sure that I wanted to stay in the area. There was a vague feeling that this life wasn’t at all what I was going to end up doing. Karen had felt the same way but wanted a little house all to herself. 

Honestly, I couldn’t blame her. I had tossed that idea around quite often myself, but nothing I ever looked at or toured had been “the one”, so my money sat. I had a nice little stipend I could use whenever I wanted, but I had kept working. 

Normally, that wasn’t a problem. This week had been the absolute worst week ever since the new owners of the bookstore had taken over. I wondered often if they had ever run any retail establishment, let alone a bookstore. I shook my head, determined not to think of them or the store for the next two days. I was off to write stories with my heart sister. I was going to leave this world behind for that of fantasy, a proposition that was most appealing.

I pulled off the highway onto the road that lead to her little town. I loved this section of the drive. It passed through what I liked to imagine was Lothlorien with its tall trees and softly filtered sunlight. I looked at the time, it was only 6. Oops. I was way early. Not that Karen would likely care but I smiled to myself, I could pull off at the nature trail and take a short walk into Lothlorien to clear the last of the negativity that the week had built up. 

Deciding, I pulled off the road into the small parking lot that led to the nature walk. I got out, grabbed my purse and locked the car. I had a slight shiver as I hit the button that locked the doors. I stood there looking at my car with the strangest feeling that I was never going to see it again. Finally, I rolled my eyes at myself, chuckling inwardly at my silliness. I walked down the path into the tall trees.

My feet crunched along the path as I looked up into the boughs of the huge trees that my imagination turned into the mallorns of Lothlorien. I breathed in the scent, wood, loam and earth. When I got to my favorite spot along the path I climbed over the low fence that lined the walk and climbed the uneven ground to reach the tree that had always called to me. As it came into view I smiled, finally feeling the last of my stress fall away. I stopped, listening to the sounds of the forest. 

I closed my eyes, letting the sound wash over me. I didn’t realize that there was no sound of cars any more. I lost myself in the fantasy that I was weaving around me. 

Suddenly, I became aware of eyes upon me. My heart began to pound. Flashes of serial killers and my dead body left in the woods flitted in and out of my panicked brain. I opened my eyes expecting to see… I don’t know what I expected to see, but what I did see left me breathless. 

Before me stood a woman, dressed in a long flowing gown of… it looked like moonlight. It was fabric, but it shimmered and glittered like it was made from light particles. She was tall, slender and as I looked up into her face, I realized that she was an elf. A real ELF stood in front of me. Her hair was golden and flowing down to her hips. Her ears showed through the locks with softly pointed tips. I stared, openmouthed at the woman in front of me as She regarded me a smile playing at the corners of her mouth. My brain suddenly decided to work because I blurted, “Lady Galadriel?” 

Her eyes widened slightly but she spoke softly into my head, the smile never leaving her. :Yes child. I am Galadriel. I am surprised that you know my name.: 

I blinked, still trying to think clearly. Flashes of what I knew about her entered my mind. The pictures of the books, the scenes within them and my imaginings of what she looked like as I read. I saw that she too was sharing in my memory. Her smile widened and she finally spoke aloud, “What an interesting development. I would seem that our worlds have intertwined in a way that I had not previously known. It will make your transition easier I think.” Her head tilted slightly as she regarded me. 

Now, my brain really went into furious action, “Transition? What transition? What are you talking about intertwined? This cannot be happening. Ok, what plant did I brush against?” I looked at my hands and arms looking for some kind of rash, thinking that somehow I had come into contact with some hallucinogen. 

She chuckled, “Child, you are not seeing things, or mad. I am here, or should I say you are.” She looked around her then, causing me to do the same. 

Again, my jaw dropped open. I was standing at the edge of… I took a step forward, not daring to believe what I was seeing. Everywhere I looked was staircases spiraling up into the massive arms of… “Mallorns.” I whispered, “Lothlorien. But how?” 

Galadriel reached out and took my limp hand. “Your heart has greatly desired this for more years than you care to admit, am I mistaken?” I nodded since I could not speak. She continued, “You are required here. That is all I can foresee. Your path is clouded against my sight except that you are here and that you are of the light.” I stopped dead in my tracks to look at her with an incredulity that made her chuckle again. “I am sorry this is a lot to take in. It is overwhelming to a soul who should have been born one place and in a twist of fate ended up in another. 

I smiled then, “Actually that makes more sense than you realize. I never fit. Not once, not ever. I have just been existing, not knowing what I should do or where I should go. But…” my voice trailed off as I thought of Karen. My heart contracted as I paused to look over my shoulder, expecting to see her there. She was not. Tears sprang into my eyes. 

In all the times I had dreamed of being in middle earth, she had always been with me. I never for one minute had considered a reality where she was not there with me. Yet, here I stood, in the place I most wanted to be and she wasn’t here. I looked back to meet Galadriel’s eyes, “Where is my heart sister? Why is she not with me?” 

Galadriel’s smile was soft and remarkably understanding, “She has her own path to journey.” 

It was so cryptically typical of the Elven Queen I couldn’t help but laugh. I didn’t ask any more questions, I had to hold onto hope that Karen was indeed SOMEWHERE, here in Middle Earth. I just hoped like hell that her journey would lead her here to Lothlorien, because I was NOT about to leave.


	2. An Afternoon walk to... Weathertop?!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karen walks right out of this world and into Middle Earth. With nothing but a moldering ruin for miles around. Wait a tic... is that Weathertop? And who are the five people headed her direction?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karen’s turn XD

Karen tied her shoes sitting on the chair next to the door. The breeze of the autumn day blowing in through the screen. Sighing she stood, pulling the light jacket from the back of the chair as she walked out the door. 

Walking quickly down the front walk of her house she turned, heading toward the edge of the woods that lay a few houses down the street. She wished she could have gotten the cute little house that butted up next to the forest but she couldn’t complain with the house that she had. It was perfect. 

She briskly walked onto the path that would take her on an exactly 3 mile walk. She loved the forest in the autumn, the riot of colors of the dying leaves. 

She was excited about Lisa coming for a good two-day writing session. It had been a while with the upheaval at Lisa’s day job. Not for the first time she wished they could actually start earning some real money from the writing they did. Ah well, it was just that they hadn’t found their rhythm yet. One of these days their stories would grow into a novel and one of them would get published. That would be the real beginning of them actually living. 

She often wondered why she and Lisa just didn’t seem to quite fit anywhere. It was like they weren’t meant to be here. Like they were born in the wrong century or something. They had actually talked about it once. The conversation ended up being so convoluted they gave up. She knew Lisa still thought the same way but they couldn’t talk about it. That was weird enough in and of itself. 

Lost in thought she kept walking. Not really paying any attention to the fact that the ground had gotten rocky and that the trees had thinned to nothing. It was when the earth in front of her took a sharp upward turn she noticed something was wrong. 

She stopped, finally looking about her with a growing sense of fear. :Where the fuck am I?: She thought as her eyes took in a totally unfamiliar scenery. She knew every inch of the area around her house. She didn’t recognize anything laid out in front of her, yet she did. 

Slowly, a frightening understanding began to grow in her mind. The way the vegetation grew. The way the hilltop on front of her looked more like a mouldering tower of stone. She turned in a complete circle. There was nothing as far as the eye could see, except this small ruined fortress. “I don’t think I’m in Kansas anymore.” She muttered to herself as she started to climb the rocky path in front of her. 

Her quick mind had put together a frightening scenario and she had to reach the top of the hill top edifice to be sure. She reached the top in short order. Looking around the realization hit her like a ton of bricks, “Shit. Weathertop.” 

Lisa suddenly flooded into her mind and she began searching the area from her vantage point. She was positive Lisa was wandering somewhere close by. Everywhere she looked however was an empty vista until she looked to the south and saw five figures moving at a good pace toward her. The one in the lead was tall, swift and sure of his movements. The four that followed him were considerably shorter and their movements while swift were not as practiced or graceful as the lead individual. Karen’s heart sped up. She could hardly believe what she was seeing. And then the understanding hit bringing with it an almost blind panic. 

She began rushing around gathering every stick of wood she could find. She piled it to one side of the rounded circle of stone that made up the top of the ruined fortress. She was just pulling a huge branch over a fallen pillar when the man of her dreams reached the top and strode into Weathertop sword drawn. His handsome face held wariness as he looked at her. 

She pulled the branch over to her pile dropping it before speaking, “What I am about to say is going to freak you out. I know this, but since it is a matter of life and death I feel I must continue. You all need to hurry up and get up here, get a damn fire burning and pray to god that you are better than the Wraiths that track you. It is an inevitability that they will find you here, so you might as well be prepared.” 

Aragorn, who was indeed standing in front of her, lowered his sword. “How do you know what harries us?” 

Karen sighed, “I could try to explain it, but it would not be believed. I am hardly believing my own eyes at this moment. But believe me when I say I have ONLY the best intentions for you Aragorn, and for Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin. I want you to reach your destination Rivendell.” 

Aragorn’s mouth fell open. “What kind of sorcerer are you?” He asked the blade coming back up as the four Hobbits finally arrived to stand behind him. 

Karen started laughing, “Sorcerer? I am no sorcerer. I don’t know what is happening to me or why I am even standing here. Less than an hour ago I was walking through the woods minding my own business when suddenly I was at the base of Weathertop. There IS a Wizard I would dearly love to see to find out if he had ANYTHING at all to do with me being here. NOT to mention if I am here, why is my heart sister not.” She took a breath and continued, “Since I know that you are headed to Rivendell AND that Gandalf is likely to be there I will come with you. But first I need you to get busy with that fire, while I go find a good hiding spot. I do not plan to be available for those horrid Wraiths to be able to even get close to me.” She shivered and began looking for likely hiding spots. 

Aragorn obviously thought better of trying to figure out what was going on and turned to the Hobbits telling them to start making a rough camp. 

Karen wandered to the side again, still hoping that her heart sister was heading to the only high spot in sight. Nothing moved on the plain. Karen sighed, she was excited to be in middle earth. She was terrified that the Ringwraiths were going to kill on her first night here, but a good hiding place would ensure they didn’t even notice her presence. 

Finally, she found what she was looking for and after a few adjustments to stone and brush she climbed in. She settled herself as best she could on the hard ground, beginning a vigil she knew would end in Frodo being injured by the Wraiths. She wondered if she should warn them more than she had. She decided against it until she could meet up with Gandalf and Elrond to get their take on her presence here in Middle Earth. She just KNEW they had a hand in this. That gave her a bit of comfort. She hoped it would keep her alive long enough to get there. 

Night fell and Karen pressed herself as far into the hiding place as she could. Aragorn rose and walked to where she hid. He squatted down and thrust his hand forward. “Here is some bread. I am not certain what the night will bring, or what or who you are but if we are still here in the morning I will discuss with you the possibility of you coming with us to the last Homely house.” 

Karen carefully reached forward taking the loaf of bread. “Thank you. I am sorry I cannot be of more help tonight. I have no weapons to aid you.” 

Aragorn chuckled softly, “I think you are probably the most likely to survive this night as the Wraiths have no idea you are here. Keep silent and hidden and we will see what dawn brings.” He rose and went back to the hobbits who huddled around the small fire. 

She sat watching as the scene played out exactly as she knew it would. She muffled her cries and whimpers as the Wraiths made their appearance, one literally over the place where she hid. She couldn’t have moved if she wanted to, the awful feeling that emanated from the Wraiths kept her paralyzed with fear. 

She watched as Aragorn valiantly fended them off with sword and flame. Tensed as she saw Frodo vanish from sight and the Witch King close in for the kill. Suddenly, it was over and the Wraiths were fleeing in all directions. Frodo reappeared crying out in pain. 

That got her moving. She burst out of her hiding place and all but grabbed Sam. “Sam, please do not fear me. I want to help your friend. I need the herb Kingsfoil. Can you find me some?” He nodded and scrambled out of sight. 

Aragorn reappeared kneeling beside Frodo. He picked up the dagger, its blade disintegrating as they watched. He threw the hilt away from him. “We need to get him to Elrond.” Karen said. 

Aragorn looked at her with amazement but didn’t argue. Sam returned rushing to Aragorn with the herb clenched tightly in his fist. Aragorn looked at it stupidly and then to Karen. “Don’t think about it now man, use it. You are not helping Frodo by pausing.” 

Aragorn started but began to prepare the herb. Shortly, the wound in Frodo’s shoulder was packed with the herb. Aragorn turned to Karen, “I don’t know what is happening here, but I thank you. We head to Rivendell. If you are truly friend you will be welcomed, but if you are foe, you will not get past the borders.” 

Karen nodded, “I have no fear because I know my heart and soon all will.” Aragorn searched her face before replying, “Let us fly then. We do not have time to waste.”


	3. Ok so I’m in Lothlorien... oh crap! So is HE!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa can hardly believe she’s in THE Lothlorien. And things get even stranger as Galadriel gives her a teacher... Haldir. She’s pretty sure she’s gonna die on the spot. Mhmm, yup... heart attack city... here we come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve written so much about Haldir, he’s definitely a character who developed into nothing like the movie or book character. He’s his own being now, just how I like him! 
> 
> \- Rose

I woke in stages, first the sunlight tickled my eyes and I pulled the covers over my head wondering why my curtains were open. The silken softness of the sheet caressing my skin woke me further and I cracked an eye looking into the soft brightness that was… Well shit… it wasn’t a dream… I am really here. My mind began supplying me with bit and pieces of the previous evening.

Galadriel had taken me up into the trees, where she had fed me and clothed me in what she called more suitable attire. She then sat, talking with me for hours. She asked me all kinds of questions about everything really. Where I had been born. What month and day. Etc. Etc. 

Eventually, she had wrung out of me every scrap of personal information that I had about myself. She had then smiled telling me I was to remain there in Lothlorien with her and the Elves. That this was my true fate. 

I asked her again about Karen but her reply was almost identical. She only added that I was where I was supposed to be and that Karen was where she was supposed to be. Again this left me with no insight to whether or not Karen was here in Middle Earth but somewhere else OR she was still stuck back in good ole… well Earth? That didn’t seem like what I should call it. I had sat in silence for a while contemplating this problem until she spoke once more. 

“You need sleep. You need to let your old life fall away and begin your new one. Things will become clearer in the morning. Come let me show you to your new home.” 

She led me into the growing darkness, down the spiral of one tree, through the glades residing below. It was just as ethereal and magical as I had ever imagined. Elves looked curiously at me as we passed them, but they dared not interrupt their Queen and her companion. 

She came to a tree near a large field that looked like it was used for some kind of sport. I hoped this area was not a noisy one. Then I chuckled at myself, it was not like they would be pumping base into my windows at 3 o’clock in the morning. 

Galadriel climbed the ornately carved stairs but only a short way up the tree. At the first branch reaching out from the trunk she turned, leading me into a small flet. 

She surveyed the interior before turning to me, “This will be your home. I think it suits you.” 

I looked around falling instantly in love with it. Soft curves of carved wood met my eyes everywhere. There were animals and swirls in abundance. The colors were not what I would have chosen back… again the dilemma of what to call it… Reality? No, that didn’t work either. I reached out to caress the soft velvety fabric of the nearest chair. It was done in a rich plum color.   
Everywhere I looked was a jewel tone. The contrast against the almost white wood was so beautiful that it brought tears to my eyes. 

Galadriel smiled, “You like it?” I nodded, taking another step into my new home. 

“I am having a hard time believing all of this. It’s like I will wake up and…” I tailed off, I had been about to say that I would be back home. But, the feeling was fading quicker than I could have ever thought it would. This place was seeping into my soul in a way that was… 

:Magical?: Came the voice in my head. I looked back at Galadriel. She had moved to the doorway and was leaving, “Child, this place is full of magic. Let it in.” with those words she was gone. 

I wandered around my flet, touching and exploring every inch of it before flinging myself on the bed. As I sunk into the softness of it I smiled. Let it in. Oh, I most definitely wanted that. My eyes closed and I had fallen asleep.

Now that the light had penetrated my brain, I stopped the ruminations and sat up. Yawning, I climbed out of my bed. Walking to the window of my bedroom. Below me I could see the field we passed last night. There was a lone figure, in armor, performing what I could only call a sword dance. 

The movements so fluid and graceful that I lost myself in the watching. I had no idea how long the dance had actually taken. The figure stopped sheathing their sword with practiced ease. I watched in fascination as they reached up and unbuckled the strap to remove their helm. 

Suddenly, I was transfixed as I realized who I was watching. It was Haldir. The General of the Lothlorien Elves. I tried to get a better look by leaning out the window and that was when he noticed movement. He looked upwards as he located me, our eyes locked. It seemed the world spun and voices of a thousand angels sang. 

Well, on my end that’s what seemed to happen. I wasn’t at all sure what his side had been since all too quickly he lowered his gaze. In what I thought was a totally uncharacteristic move for any elf I watched as he seemed to be confused as to what to do next. He started to come in my direction but stopped short. He looked back in the opposite direction, left then right. 

After another long moment of indecision, he finally decided to move away from me. I watched, slightly amused, as he walked quickly to the closest Mallorn and began climbing its spiral stairs. He disappeared somewhere about the same height as I was. I wondered if that was where his flet actually was or if he was just getting somewhere quick. I had the feeling that I would find out eventually. 

Shrugging, I withdrew from the window and found that I needed the potty something fierce. I went into the small bathing chamber that was off my bedroom I took care of the necessaries and basic morning grooming, finding that everything I needed had been provided, with the exception of a razor. This concerned me, but I figured I would just ask someone. 

I gazed into the mirror I received a slight shock. Somehow in the time that had transpired from me leaving my apartment to now, I had changed slightly. My eyes were slightly different, more almond shaped. The color was a cooler blue than I knew my eyes to be. I was still recognizable as myself but even the shape of my face was different. Where it was a soft oval before, it was now vaguely angular. I personally thought these changes were an improvement. 

I turned my head admiring my new look, then hoping to find my ears had gone pointy, I pushed my hair back to expose them. To my disappointment they had not. I sighed, making a face in the mirror and went to see if I could find something to eat. 

I wandered through the flet, still amazed how much I loved the space I had been given. It was as if they knew exactly what I would desire in a home. Soft cushions and rugs, like the other place. There was that dilemma again. I found that when I thought about where I had been in the old world, the term other place worked. I never wanted to be sent back to that existence even though I had no idea what the intricacies of the Elven realm were. I just knew that I would eventually find my place. 

In what looked to be the kitchen, I found a bowl of fruit and selected one that looked like a pear. It wasn’t what I would have actually called a pear, but it was delicious. 

After devouring the first one, I grabbed another. The kitchen looked to be no more than somewhere to make a boiling water for tea or something of the like.  
I decided I didn’t want to linger inside. I wanted to find out how things worked here in Lothlorien. I was excited to begin my new life. 

I went back into the bedroom, hoping to find some new clothing so that I wasn’t wearing the same thing as last night. The wardrobe was empty however, so I exited, walking down the stairs to the grassy forest floor. I was met by an Elf who had obviously been waiting on me to emerge.

“Greetings Lady.” He said. He formed the words carefully. I felt instantly determined to start learning the language. I did wonder how he knew how to speak English.

“Hello. My name is Lisa.” I replied, smiling. 

His smile in response was brilliant. “My name is Ellavorn. I am to take you to Galadriel.” He bowed slightly as he spoke ushering me to follow with a sweep of his arm. 

I fell into step beside him. I looked around curiously. There was much more activity now than there had been last night. My eyes took in the sights as Ellavorn took me through the wandering paths.

“I think I am going to need a map.” I mentioned to him as we walked. 

He chuckled softly, “I believe you will find that you will not.” 

Ok… that was a cryptic reply. I would mention it to Galadriel when we spoke. We finally reached the great tree that was her home and began to climb. I knew I would not lack for exercise here. We finally reached the appropriate level, Ellavorn ushering me into the large room where the Thrones of Galadriel and Celeborn stood. The great Elves sat regally in them. I shivered slightly, the power emanating from them was palpable.

Celeborn stood, “Greetings. I, Celeborn, bid you welcome to Lothlorien. The Lady Galadriel has told me that you are a displaced soul. I hope you will call the Golden Wood your home.” He placed his hand over his heart then extended it toward me. 

My mouth was dry but I managed to reply, “I thank you for your welcome and truly hope to find my place among you.” I bowed low. 

A bright chuckle entered my mind, :Well done child. And your thoughts are pleasant to me. I think you will find your place here with great ease.: As I returned to an upright stance, it was Galadriel’s turn to speak,  
“Child, I have two gifts I wish to bestow upon you. These gifts and the others that you will receive this day are intended to make your transition to our way of life easier. The first is the gift of our language. It takes years to learn fluency in the language of our people and you will need it.” 

She walked calmly to me and placed her hand gently on my head. I felt a great pressure inside my skull, it was not pleasant to say the least. I felt as if my head was going to pop like a balloon. After a few moments she removed it and smiled with what seemed like pride. “Well done. Many would not have received the gift I gave you with such ease. It makes my belief that you are truly where you belong even more solid than it was last night. Since you did so well, I also gave you the knowledge of The Golden Wood, you will not be lost as you move through the trees.” 

I bowed, to her this time, “You truly honor me with these gifts. I have longed to have this language for a long time, as I told you last night, you and yours are not unknown to me.” 

She nodded, “Yes, and I hope to talk with you at length very soon on the subject. However, right now I must find you the right place to begin your life here. If you do not mind, I will invade your mind once again. I need to see if there are aptitudes that would make you a better fit in one area than another. 

I shrugged slightly, “I do not mind at all. The touch of your mind on mine is a pleasant experience.” There were a few gasps behind me, causing Galadriel to look up and beyond me. She addressed the room, which I had not realized held more than just myself, Galadriel, Celeborn and their guards. Chiding myself I thought, I need to be more observant. 

She spoke with a firmness that brooked no argument, “Her open honesty is refreshing. I can see her heart and mind. You will find her ways different but she is not to be harassed for them. Spread this word.” She lowered her eyes back to mine. “I beseech you, please be yourself. Do NOT try to be something you are not here. You will find it will be more comfortable to be yourself than to try to be someone else.” Inside my head I heard, :Besides, they need to learn that you are one of us whether or not you were born here. It will take a while but I am certain you will have many friends. My guess is that you will have them sooner than you think possible. Now to find your place.:

I felt the gentle touch filtering deeper into my thoughts. I began to feel slight hints of emotions that were not my own. Amusement, interest and then there was a jolt of actual pleased surprise. I could tell when she began to withdraw as the tendrils of her “essence” receded. She spoke aloud, “I am pleased at what I have found in your heart and mind. I know EXACTLY where to place you and who your teacher should be.” 

I cocked my head at her last statement and looked up to find a mischievous smile had arrived on her lips. Uh Oh… I thought I knew what that meant. :You are correct, but we will see shortly if your observations earlier this morning were correct.: Came the voice into my mind. 

My heart leapt into my throat, :No, Lady, please. He would not be interested in a complete newbie like me. I am nothing special. You could place me with the weavers.: I thought at her hard, hoping she could hear me. 

The laughter that entered my mind was melodious, :Child you do not need to shout. I can hear you easily. You and I will be working on this skill together soon. As to your statement. I think I know better where you should be and what you should be learning. Take up weaving as a hobby. However, your true nature and skill lies in the realm of hunter and warrior. Haldir is the best I have to offer. I would have chosen him even if I didn’t find the interest you have intriguing. He has been alone a very long time. There are shadows to his thoughts that make me wonder…: She trailed off. 

I realized as we had been having this internal conversation she had spoken out loud, “Ellavorn, you know where Haldir resides? Find him and bring him here.” Ellavorn had flown from the room and Galadriel motioned to me to take a chair below the dais to her right. 

I knew this was a place of honor and sat with some trepidation. She again chuckled into my mind but said nothing. She returned to her throne, sat and business as usual began as we waited for Haldir’s arrival.


	4. The race to the border...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karen travels with Aragorn and the hobbits toward Rivendell and hopefully the answers she seeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of head hopping here. Oops. Funny to read this after all this time. 
> 
> Sorry, this is a short one. No worries... there’s still much more to come. Muahahahahaha! 
> 
> \- Rose

Karen trotted along behind the Hobbits as they sped across the open land. She could see the mountains rising in front of her and knew that they would soon be within the protections of the Last Homely house and the Elves of Rivendell. 

She had been an accessory over the last few days of travel rather than a part of it. She gathered wood and quietly helped tend the injured Frodo but she didn’t really converse with the members of the party more than just superficially. She wanted desperately to get to know Aragorn but he was so focused he hardly noticed she was there. At least that was what it seemed. 

She didn’t notice the times he watched her. Curiosity and admiration on his face. The hobbits noticed though and relaxed around her. They had not at all been certain this strangely dressed person should be allowed into their midst. Sam appreciated her help with his friend. She truly seemed to care. But when Aragorn had subtly shifted his view of the stranger he felt more secure she was not a spy from the enemy. 

Finally, Glorfindel met them on the road and whisked Frodo from them to the immediate attention of Elrond. Once the horse carrying Glorfindel and his burden were out of sight, Aragorn sighed, relaxing. “We are safe within the bounds of Rivendell. We can stop looking behind us.” 

Karen who had been looking after Glorfindel with a strange look upon her face glanced at him. Allowing his curiosity to get the better of him he asked her, “Have you never seen an elf before?” 

Karen thought about this question for a moment before answering, “Not here in this place. Like I told you before, I have not been here for very long. So the answer is not as easy as you think it might be.” 

His eyes narrowed slightly, “I am still not comfortable with the explanation you have supplied. I do not know this place Earth you say you have come from.” 

Karen snorted, “Well, I am sure that Elrond and Gandalf will be able to shed some light on this. I know I am about as confused as you are. Don’t you think that you would be a bit confused if you were yanked from your home to somewhere you didn’t think actually existed? See how well YOU’D be taking this.” She sighed, looking very sad, hurt and slightly scared. “Just forget about it Aragorn, I’ll be out of your care soon enough. Let’s go.”   
She turned, walking down the path leading to Rivendell. 

 

Aragorn felt a strange sensation, one of longing. When Karen had said she’d be out of his care, his heart contracted painfully. He had to stop the urge to grab her, turn her around and hold her close. He was silent as the party moved down the road after Karen. He watched her walk, her strange clothing showing every lovely curve of her slim body. He believed her when she said she had come from another land. He had never seen clothing so strange. It looked like she was wearing underthings. 

He blushed as an image of her flushed, naked and beneath him floated into his mind to distract him. He enjoyed the fantasy for a moment, then pushed it away. He was highly disturbed. He had thought his love for Arwen would last forever. Even if she had gone to the undying lands, breaking his heart, he had thought he would pine for her forever. Yet there in front of him was a woman, who could make him forget her in seconds. He had to consider this. He had to take into account she was not of this world. And for all he knew Elrond and Gandalf would send her somewhere, back to where she came from. The thought made his heart feel heavy, like the day Arwen sailed away. He spent a long time lost in thought, walking behind Karen, watching her and brooding.

 

In front, Karen was half excited and half upset. She didn’t know what she had expected but the cool reception was really getting on her nerves. She hadn’t asked to come here… ok if she was honest she and Lisa had dreamed of this moment and had even written long and furiously about just such an adventure. 

Yet, things were not at all going the way she had hoped, dreamed and where the hell was Lis? She wondered what Lisa was doing right this minute. It had been several days since she had gone out for her walk. If Lisa was still there, she would be beside herself. 

Tears sprang to Karen’s eyes and her vision blurred, she thought about the panic that Lisa would be in, searching high and low for her. Calling the cops in to search. She could see Lisa sitting at the kitchen table in her house, bedraggled from lack of sleep and stress. 

The tears came harder, causing her to stumble slightly. She was glad she had made sure that Lisa would have complete control of things if something happened to her. She just wanted the same something to have happened to her heart-sister. 

She couldn’t understand why in all the levels of hell, she was here and Lisa wasn’t. She wanted to curl into a tiny little ball and cry her eyes out. She wanted Lisa with her, she wanted to share each and every moment with her. To do the things they had written, together. This wasn’t supposed to be a solo journey. It was supposed to be TOGETHER! 

She wiped at her face angrily. Well we would just see about that. Elrond and Gandalf had some “splaining” to do. 

She picked up her pace. 

She had to see them. 

Sooner than later.


	5. I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haldir is brought before Galadriel.... 
> 
> Lisa is frustrated, confused not realizing Haldir is also.

Elven court was an interesting and amusing affair. I got a really good idea Elves, while magical and long lived, where more like humans than they would ever admit. They had disputes, which Galadriel and Celeborn were more than happy to help settle. They had feelings that needed soothing in one way or another. 

The main difference between Elves and humans was in the way they handled things. I watched as Galadriel dissolved a relationship that had turned unhappy. She took the pain and hurt from the two Elves in front of her, soothing them gently she sent them on their way. 

The biggest shock was the couple involved were both male. Karen floated into my mind. Dang Kar, I think we were correct about elves. I thought as pain filled my heart at the thought that my heart sister was not here so we could go dissect it piece by piece in my flet. 

I wanted to tell Karen all about how Haldir had acted when we saw each other for the first time. I wanted to be able to hold Karen’s hand right this second because the thought had just occurred to me that I would soon be in close proximity to him. I wanted the strength I derived from having my heart sister by my side. Tears burned my eyes and I refused to show weakness up in front of all those Elves. 

Trying to concentrate on what was happening in front of me, determination filled me that even if Karen wasn’t here, that I would be the BEST I could possibly be. Because eventually I would find a way to contact Karen. Maybe even someday finding a way to get Karen here. I had to stop thinking about this. It was getting harder to keep my emotions in check. 

Turning to the proceedings that were going on in front of me, I saw movement in the door and saw Ellavorn had arrived back to court. He was alone. I stared at the empty doorway and waited. I knew that at some point soon I would see Haldir come through it. He would finally be up close and personal. I tried not to squirm as anticipation made my belly roil. 

Suddenly, I caught a slight stirring of the air in the shadows of the stair. Through the dim light of the stairway rose a figure, stately and big. Oh I’d known he would be big! My eyes were riveted to him as he climbed the last of the steps and entered. He looked around nervously until his eyes found mine. I swayed slightly in my seat, feeling light headed at this up-close look at the one I loved. 

He actually looked exactly like I had imagined he would. His hair was a dark gold and the exact length that I had seen in my mind’s eye when fantasizing about him. His features were as if he’d been chiseled by my hand. My body instantly reacted to being in the same room with him. Yet, I knew I could not let on, anything. He didn’t know that I had known him through dreams for so long that I thought of him as mine even now. 

We stared at each other. His face showing no outward sign that he was affected. I knew he was though, there was that twitch at the corner of his eye, he did that when fighting for outward control. I watched him stiffen and slam down the barrier that kept him and his inner feelings aloof from everyone else. I knew from all my dreams of him that this was his way of protecting himself. I also knew I could get past it, if given enough time.

 

Galadriel on her throne, watched the two intently. She knew the moment that Haldir had arrived because Lisa’s thoughts shifted from the sorrow of not having her Heart-sister with her to a strong steady and deep love in a heartbeat. She looked on as Lisa watched him enter the room, she really knew him. She had dreamed of him for years. Interesting, she actually knew exactly what he looked like. 

Galadriel shifted her attention to Haldir. He was staring at Lisa with his customary calm. But he was focused on Lisa and Lisa alone. She wondered if he would even notice if she called his name. She would have to tempt that in a short moment. Checking the situation that Celeborn was dealing with she knew that she had another moment or two to get some good general information from Haldir. 

She brushed the surface of his mind with ease. Being as distracted as he was in this moment he did not notice and instantly she knew that Lisa had not been the only one with dreams. His mind was a flurry of thoughts.

Elentari? How can this be? How is she actually here? Where is Legolas? How is she here? Elentari? 

Flashes of images floated like a mosaic into her mind. They were all very personal and intimate. Normally she would not look at images such as these, however since this was something that she had not expected to have happening with Lisa newly arrived in Lothlorien, she sifted through them and was genuinely surprised that not only had he been dreaming of Lisa, Elentari… Interesting choice of names for the child. Appropriate but interesting all the same. 

She realized in that moment that something incredible was going to be happening if things played out in the right way, for Haldir had also dreamed of Legolas, the Prince of Mirkwood. Dreamed of the three of them, together in a love that would withstand the ages. 

Galadriel’s heart soared, this was so wonderful, loving and the true love that Lisa and Haldir shared already even if they didn’t know the other felt that way yet was indeed something to be nurtured immediately. 

Timing it perfectly Celeborn concluded his business. Turning to her he said, “My love?” Galadriel smiled at him and rose, “Thank you.” She gave him the long practiced signal telling him this was something he should pay close attention to. His eyebrow rose slightly and she knew that he would talk with her later after things had concluded.

 

“Haldir.” Galadriel’s soft voice carried across the room. Haldir didn’t move. His eyes still on Lisa. Galadriel smiled, Well, I was correct then. She felt bad breaking the connection Lisa and Haldir were sharing but she really needed to get them to a point where they could be alone and well... get to know one another. Her mind brushed his again, :Haldir:, was all she said to him. 

His eyes snapped to hers and she felt his embarrassment acutely before she withdrew. She smiled kindly at him, letting him know she wasn’t at all angry with him. “Come here my most trusted of warriors. I have a challenge for you.” 

Confusion flickered momentarily across his face, but he obeyed instantly coming to kneel formally before his Queen. She looked down at his bowed head, “Rise friend, this is a challenge of a sort that you have not encountered before. I am giving you a special student. She is newly arrived here in Lothlorien and I have seen into her heart and mind. I have determined that she will be under your tutelage.” 

Somewhere in the middle of this speech Haldir’s eyes moved from hers to Lisa. Galadriel chuckled inwardly, this was going to be something to watch. She would consult the mirror and see what it had to show her about this. 

He responded automatically, “Yes, My Queen. Who is this student?” He automatically obeyed her, there was no hesitation, but his mind was a tangle of erratic thoughts. :Her? Oh please let it be so. No. No. I cannot be around her; she doesn’t know me. She is new here, from that place? Elentari, how can you come to be here? How could my dreams ever come to pass? Oh please let them come to pass.: 

Galadriel wanted to sooth his emotions but as she reached to do so, she changed her mind. This was not something that she should soothe. They would work it out. 

She turned slightly, “Lisa?”


End file.
